Prom Night
by SamLim29
Summary: This is my first story about Nagisa and Makoto. Thought this up when I was talking to a friend, who mentioned that Nagisa would look cute as a girl. Dedicated to my best friend who ships them. "They are so married."


Makoto picked at his tie. He was hot and uncomfortable in his tailored suit and blazer, and the fact that Nagisa had yet to answer the door only served to make it worse.

Makoto had told Nagisa that he would pick him up at five thirty sharp. Nagisa had immediately grinned and agreed, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek to show his appreciation. So why was Makoto waiting outside the Nagisa household almost half an hour later?

Makoto rang the doorbell again. Nagisa's older sister, Hatsumi, trilled out **AGAIN**, "Just a second!"

Makoto sighed heavily. He wished that Nagisa would hurry up and pen the door. As if on cue, the door flew open, revealing a panting Hatsumi, who barely looked at him as she shoved something into Makoto's hands.

"You'll need this. I'll be back in a minute." Before Makoto could protest, the door had slammed shut once again.

"Oh, Nagisa~!" Hatsumi crowed faintly from behind the closed door. "Makoto-kun's here~!"

"**NO**!" Makoto nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing Nagisa's loud wail. "Aneki, I'm not going out like _this_!" Makoto's head spun with anxiety. Just what was going on behind that door anyway?

"Oh, no?" Makoto felt his skin crawl. Hatsumi's voice was like poisoned honey, promising hell to all those who dared to defy her. And people thought the rest of Nagisa's family was as sweet as him. They had obviously never met Hatsumi. "Are you a man? Or are you a woman? Man up and get your ass out there already!"

The door flew open once again. Hatsumi stood in the doorway triumphantly, holding a struggling figure firmly by both wrists. "You can thank me later!" She grinned cheekily before shoving the person into Makoto's stunned arms.

"Oh, thank goodness I caught you! Nagisa, are you… Alright…" Makoto trailed off when he got an eyeful of the bundle in his arms.

"**NAGISA?!"**

Click!

Hatsumi's slender fingers toyed with her silver phone. Makoto's eyes felt like they had been permanently damaged by the blinding flash. As for Nagisa, the blonde looked like he wanted to burn his sister's phone. Or maybe he wanted to murder her. Perhaps he was considering doing both. Whatever the case, Makoto quickly bundled his boyfriend out of the house, Hatsumi's gleeful giggle resounding.

Fortunately, Nagisa's house was only a stone's throw away from the school, which had an entirely different feel as night fell like a dark shroud, revealing the stars twinkling in the heavens. The thumping of music migrated out from the open doors of the school hall as couples paraded into the hall.

Makoto strode confidently into the room, Nagisa gliding along by his side. To his surprise, Nagisa was completely silent. Makoto had expected his boyfriend to poke fun at everything, from the tacky décor to the dorky DJ playing the music and trying desperately to look cool.

But Nagisa was actually smiling from ear to ear, taking in everything silently.

From the other side of the room, three swimming club members gathered around one of the many small tables which had been placed around the room as they awaited the arrival of Makoto and Nagisa.

Gou, who was dressed in an almost sinful black dress with a bustier top that left very little to the imagination, was getting impatient. "Where're Nagisa and Makoto? They were supposed to arrive an hour ago!"

Haruka rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. You know how Nagisa is. He probably made Makoto late."

Rei agreed, thumbing through a well-worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. "I'm sure they'll be here in a-" His jaw dropped. Like everyone else, his attention had been caught by the spectacular blonde by Makoto's side.

The couple had come in by the back entrance, but that didn't stop them from making an entrance. In that dress, nothing could stop her from attracting attention.

The blonde's honey blonde curls cascaded down to the middle of her back, held back by a simple silver hairband. Minimal makeup had been, softening the sharp angles of her face. She was in a simple enough dress made of soft, flowing baby-pink silk. It had a narrow empire waist and a sweetheart neckline, gathered at her ribs and ending at her knees. Her feet were enclosed in silver sandals and a simple white rose corsage had been tied around her slender wrist.

The blonde followed Makoto over to their table. Gou's eyes bugged out as she took in the girl's petite figure. "Where's Nagisa?! Did you ditch him?!"

Before Makoto could reply, Haruka had jumped in, giving the blonde a careless once-over. "I'm Haruka Nanase, the vice-captain of the Swimming Club. I'm the best swimmer there." Makoto's jaw dropped. Was Haruka actually _flirting_?

Rei stepped in next. "Yeah, only in Freestyle, maybe," He snorted disdainfully, straightening the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night!" Rei quoted Shakespeare flawlessly, shooting the girl a winning smile. "I'm Rei Ryugazaki. May I know your name?"

Makoto glared at his friends, wishing that he could strangle them. A dangerous glint came into his eyes, replacing their usual warmth. "Killer whales can kill both dolphins _and_ butterflies, you know."

Blushing beetroot red, the blonde shook 'her' head. "Rei-chan, it's _me_. Nagisa."

_Rei stared down at Nagisa, who now had long hair and boobs, thanks to the dress which had been padded. Brown eyes flickered to the blonde's chest, lingering for a few moments longer than was necessary. Nagisa blushed and wriggled out of his boyfriend's arms, pouting. The little blonde boy -or girl now, Makoto supposed- was unusually glum as he recalled the tale. _

_Hatsumi had ambushed him as soon as he had stepped into the house, grabbing him by the collar and marching him unceremoniously into the bathroom. As soon as the door had been locked, she had blindfolded him and proceeded to strip Nagisa naked. A horrified Nagisa had tried to escape, but Hatsumi had forced him into the bathtub and then proceeded to exfoliate him using all sorts of scented soaps and gels. After the bath, Hatsumi had grabbed her shaver and a pair of tweezers, plucking and waxing every inch of her brother's skin while he had screamed and pleaded for mercy._

_When Hatsumi had finished 'beautifying' him, she had helped Nagisa step blindly into a mysterious garment and had done up his shoes, dashing downstairs a minute later to 'deliver a present'. When Hatsumi had come back up, the blindfold had been removed and Nagisa had struggled, but to no avail. His dear older sister had shoved him out the door._

_And that was how Nagisa had ended up in Makoto's arms like a damsel in distress._

_Makoto stared down at the rose corsage in his hands. It was what Hatsumi had thrown at him. Now he understood. Smiling good-naturedly, he bent down to Nagisa's height, tying the corsage around his wrist. "If it's any consolation, I think you look cute."_

_The look on Nagisa's face was one of pure pleasure, saturated with love. Makoto felt his heart flutter._

Poor Rei resembled a red goldfish. "Y-You're _NAGISA_?!"

Haruka lowered his head to hide burning red cheeks. "... I can beat you too." His voice, however, was flustered, instantly ruining the 'cool' image he had tried to project.

Gou sniggered. It wasn't every day that she caught her best friends behaving like dorks.

Whispers and murmurs spread around the hall like wildfire. The cat was out of the bag. The 'hot blonde bombshell' was none other than Nagisa Hazuki!

The boys continued staring and drooling. Apparently, a female Nagisa was just as cute – maybe even cuter – than a male one. Makoto hoped that no boy would confess his undying love to Nagisa, who had to deal with those on a daily basis.

Nagisa had the air of a boy who had no idea how seductively appealing he was. Makoto had always been protective of Nagisa, and that fact hadn't changed when they'd started dating. If anything, it had increased. Makoto had found himself being drawn into Nagisa's blissful innocence. He'd have done anything to make sure Nagisa stayed that way. And that included threatening people who wanted to pick him up.

The female population's hostility went up a hundred fold. The idea of a boy looking cuter than them had dealt a huge blow to their pride. Makoto sincerely hoped they'd get over it – and soon. He had no intention of making out with Nagisa while a bunch of girls stalked them. And, as Makoto had found out, there was nothing more persistent than a Nagisa who wanted it bad.

Makoto was relieved to find that Nagisa was ignoring the harsh looks and whispers that were being sent his way by a group of jealous fan girls. He had latched onto Rei's arm and was making kissy faces at Rei, whose expression was a comical mix of misery and embarrassment. Haruka was sniggering at Rei's discomfort. Gou had gone to the bathroom with her friends to touch up her already flawless make-up.

Taking pity on Rei, Makoto offered Nagisa a hand. Makoto wasn't jealous – he only wanted to stop Nagisa from clinging onto Rei like a baby koala. It was so indecent!

"Would you like to dance?" A mischievous twinkle came into Makoto's eye.

Nagisa looked startled. Scared even. "M-Mako-chan, I-I really _can't_ dance!"

"It's okay, Nagisa-chan. _I_ do." Nagisa flushed at how he was being referred to with a girl's term, but grabbed Makoto's hand anyway.

Nagisa let his boyfriend lead him onto the dance floor, where couples were revolving in time to the music.

"Relax," Makoto whispered, sliding the petite boy onto his feet. And then they were whirling too, just as effortlessly as the other couples.

Nagisa felt a laugh bubble out of his chest. "I feel like I'm five years old!"

Makoto held his boyfriend closer. "You may act like one, but you certainly don't look the part." Makoto's grin widened.

Nagisa pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?" But then he giggled and ruined the injured façade.

Makoto teased Nagisa with his mouth, leaning down to kiss Nagisa and pulling away at the very last second.

"Mako-chan! Don't be a tease!" Nagisa wailed, nuzzling the crook of his date's neck.

"Then say it," Makoto whispered, his breath warm against the top of Nagisa's curls. He was hardly ever a tease, except on special occasions. And _damn_, Makoto was good at making Nagisa want it bad.

"I love you," Nagisa murmured, clinging to Makoto in the dim lighting.

"I love you too," Makoto smiled a bright and genuine smile, his mouth moving to cover Nagisa's in an exhausting kiss that left them both breathless and craving for more. Nagisa collapsed into Makoto's arms, hoping that the evening could go on forever.

If wearing a dress equalled Makoto being a tease, then maybe Nagisa would reconsider his priorities and wear it more often.

_Maybe…_


End file.
